


Zawieszenie

by vic_arious



Series: Drabble z niespodzianką [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betowała SzmaragDrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zawieszenie

Z początku pomysł wydawał się całkiem fajny. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele tak robili, więc czemu on miał nie spróbować? Bał się, ale wiedział, że nie może stchórzyć.

 

Wspinał się centymetr po centymetrze, coraz bardziej oddalając od bezpiecznego podłoża. Koledzy mówili, że gdy będzie na szczycie, poczuje się naprawdę wolny. Kłamali. Jedyne, co czuł, to strach, jednak nie poddawał się i piął w górę. Był coraz wyżej i wyżej. Nie patrz w dół, powtarzał sobie, musisz patrzeć pod nogi i wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

Niestety, gałąź, na której stał, okazała się niestabilna. Głośny trzask, kilka otarć i już wisiał zaplątany w sieć pędów, nie mogąc wykonać swobodnego ruchu. Dzieciaki wystraszyły się i rozbiegły z krzykiem.

 

Utknął dokładnie w połowie drogi pomiędzy szczytem drzewa a ziemią. Wołał o pomoc, ale inni byli zbyt daleko, by go usłyszeć. Poza zasięgiem.

 

Najbardziej przerażało go pytanie: jak długo to potrwa?

 

Zawieszenie było straszne. Frank wolałby już spaść.

 


End file.
